Dreams Really Can Come True
by baglady101
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh finally are married and take their honeymoon in NYC. Calleigh wants to see her husband's hometown. It will be a great adventure for both, full of romance and excitement!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Really Can Come True**

"Eric….careful, that's my neck you are squeezing! You are choking me!"

"H settle down, I am just attempting to straighten your tie….it was off center."

"H, I know your nerves are on edge, but everything is going to be fine," Eric said with a smile attempting to bring some calm to the situation.

"Hell, Eric this whole thing is stressful….I think that's the way women design it just to rattle our nerves," Frank Tripp added.

The three men were gathered in a room off of the ballroom of the Marriott in Miami Beach waiting for the signal to move.

Unbeknown to Frank, Alexx was coming through the door and heard his comment, "Sugar, you wouldn't believe what is in our arsenal to get your nerves rattled!"

"Alexx, I have 3 ex-wives so, I have a pretty good idea of most women's arsenals!" Frank answered in his usual gruff voice.

Turning her attention away from Frank she whistled, "Horatio, don't we look handsome in that color! It brings out your coloring beautifully!"

"Thank you Alexx, that's what Calleigh told me when she picked out the gray tuxes. Even does something for Francis over there!" Horatio said as he chuckled at Frank's….humph.

"Well, I can assure you that when you see Calleigh, Frank here is going to have to make sure he has your arm because you might just fall out!" Alexx said as she smiled.

"I get weak in the knees anytime I am around her Alexx," Horatio replied.

_Alexx thought, well Sugar it sure took you long enough to figure out what you needed to do about that._

"Alexx, Kyle found Calleigh alright didn't he?"

"Yes, Horatio, Kyle found the correct room and I told her he was waiting outside in the hallway until it was time."

"I know Kyle feels honored to escort Calleigh, but I just wish Kenwall could have kept his bad habit in check long enough to be the one walking with her. I know he has hurt Calleigh terribly by not being here," Horatio replied.

Suddenly the door opened and the wedding director poked her head in and said, "Time for the groom and best man!"

Horatio quickly felt his calm unraveling and he abruptly grabbed Frank's arm and asked him, "You do have the ring, don't you?"

"Of course I do man, everything is a go, c'mon let's go get you hitched._"_

"See you later H, Alexx and I are going out and join the guests," Eric said as he slapped Horatio on the shoulder as he passed.

It was a pleasant late fall afternoon and the wind coming off the water had unexplainably calmed so that the decorations and guests were not being blown away. The sun was lower in the sky with just the beginning hints of evening color to come and as always, clouds were forming on the horizon to the east.

Horatio, with Frank behind him walked down the brown carpeted aisle toward the front. As they took their places with the minister, Horatio cringed when he looked at the back row of chairs and saw Kenwall Duquesne. _Of all things for that man to show up and ruin Calleigh's day,_ Horatio thought._ Well, at least he looks as if he knows where he is so THAT's a plus._

At that point the music began and people focused their attention to the back. Natalia was the maid of honor and Horatio thought she looked lovely in the long, flowing eggplant color dress. As she approached Horatio she blew a kiss to him and winked. Horatio gave her his biggest smile.

Then the music changed and the guests rose to their feet, blocking Horatio's view except at the end of the carpet. He was not prepared for the next vision he saw at the end of the aisle. Suddenly, there stood Calleigh looking as if she were an angel right out of heaven! Dumbstruck as he was, Horatio could see Kyle's smile spread across his face as he saw his father's reaction.

As the pair made their way slowly down the aisle, Horatio did begin to feel weak in the knees. Frank remembered what Alexx had warned and reached out and took hold of Horatio's right elbow. "You lucky bastard," Frank whispered in Horatio's ear.

Calleigh had chosen a dress with a plunging neckline that continued between her breasts. It also had an empire waist, which made her appear taller. The dress had a short train in the back, so she could dance after the wedding. She wore a tiara of native Florida flowers, accented with dark gray and eggplant ribbons. Her blonde hair was softly curled around her face and flowed down below her shoulders.

Horatio beamed from ear to ear as Calleigh approached him and Kyle gave his Dad a big wink and took Calleigh's right hand and gave it to his father. Calleigh and Horatio turned to face the minister, but Horatio could not resist leaning over near her telling her she looked gorgeous and that he loved her.

The wedding ceremony went without a hitch, rings were exchanged and before he knew it, Horatio heard the minister say he could kiss his bride. Lifting Calleigh's veil, he sucked in a quick breath. Her soft green eyes were swimming in tears and she softly whispered "I love you Horatio." That was all he needed to hear as he kissed her deep and passionately, almost forgetting where they were.

Cat calls began to sound out from the guests and the couple broke their kiss and smiled at each other noticing the tears beginning to flow down both their cheeks. Taking care not to smudge Calleigh's makeup, Horatio gently dabbed her tears with his handkerchief and she wiped his with hers. Then the couple turned to face their guests and the minister said, "I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine. Cheers and clapping resounded as they began to walk toward the back, arm in arm to the music.

The only difference in this wedding was the discretely placed armed plainclothes police officers around the perimeter, careful not to intrude on the ceremony. Two or three were mingled among the guests, just in case, but thankfully everything was quiet. Horatio and Calleigh both realized this was a necessary part of the ceremony, given their profession.

Horatio and Calleigh were told by the director to wait there behind the guests until the photographer was ready and then they were joined by Natalia and Frank. As they stood waiting for the guests to disperse back inside the hotel for the reception, Calleigh's father Kenwall approached them and seemed to be sober.

"Lambchop, I am so sorry….I let you down, but I wouldn't have missed your day. I cleaned myself up and sobered up enough to make it. You are beautiful! I can see the love you have for each other and I welcome a son into our family." With that he gathered Horatio into a bear hug, patting him on the back, "Welcome to the family Horatio…."

Horatio felt uneasy, but returned the hug the big man gave him, "Thank you, Sir."

"Kenwall, son….call me Kenwall, Sir sounds too formal."

Calleigh smiled, she was glad her father got himself together enough to come to their wedding.

Then Kyle approached his father and said, "Congratulations Dad!" and gave him a big hug. This hug brought more tears to Horatio's eyes.

Breaking the hug, Horatio placed both hands on each side of Kyle's face and smiled, "Thank you Son, it means so much to me that you could be part of our special day! Where is Katlin?"

"She is talking with Alexx right now." Kyle responded.

"Go tell her to stay for the pictures with us, I want you and our daughter-in-law in the pictures," said Horatio smiling.

Turning back to Calleigh she found that Kenwall had meandered toward the hotel after he promised Calleigh he would stay away from the bar and she and Natalia were enjoying a conversation.

"Horatio, I must say that you look very dapper in that tux!" Natalia commented, and then got a light swat from Calleigh.

"Forget it girl….he is taken!" Calleigh said with a huge smile toward Horatio.

"I am, and always will be Sweetheart," Horatio replied pulling Calleigh close.

Just then the photographer came and got them for pictures. After the pictures, the group headed for the hotel and the ballroom. Horatio noticed that the sun was in the early stages of setting and the colors in the sky were more beautiful than he had ever seen.

Horatio had scooped Calleigh into his arms and carried her to the hotel so she would not have to walk through the deep sand.

Calleigh playfully said, "Careful Handsome…..we don't want to do your back in before the honeymoon!"

"Sweetheart, you are light as a feather!"

"Excellent comeback for a newly married man," Calleigh snickered and laughed.

More pictures were made of Horatio and Calleigh cutting the cake and drinking from their champagne flutes. Calleigh resisted cramming cake into Horatio's mouth, as she remembered his warning if she were considering doing that and she did not want to start off on the wrong side of her new husband so, she cooperated. It was hard though, he kept making her laugh while the photographer was snapping the pictures.

Everyone was enjoying the food and drink and the soft music the band was playing. As it turned out, Kenwall was actually behaving as Horatio had kept his eye on him to make sure he didn't sneak over to the bar.

After visiting with their guests and grabbing a bite here and there, and a flute or two of the bubbly, Horatio and Calleigh suddenly heard their cue to make their way to the dance floor.

The band leader speaking into the microphone, told the guests that the groom had made a special request for them to play a certain song and they were about to do that.

"Here they are ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom enjoying their first dance together," and with that the music started. Horatio took Calleigh into his arms and lightly kissed her lips.

Calleigh gasped when she heard the words being sung and looked up into Horatio's blue eyes. It was "I Owe You" being sung by Lee Greenwood! _LEE GREENWOOD_…..Calleigh thought, as she broke contact with Horatio's beaming face to look on the platform to see the man standing there, looking straight at them singing his song:

_You believe, that I've changed your life forever_

_And you're never gonna find another someone like me._

_And you wish, you had more than just a lifetime to give back all_

_I've given you, and that's what you believe._

_But I owe you the sunlight in the morning_

_And the nights of all this loving that time can't take away_

_I owe you more than life now more than ever_

_I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay._

_I'm amazed when you say it's me that you live for_

_You know that when I'm holding you, you're right where you belong_

_And my love, I can't help but smile with wonder_

_When you tell me all I've done for you 'Cause I've known all along._

_But I owe you the sunlight in the morning_

_And the nights of all this loving that time can't take away…._

Horatio and Calleigh looked deep into each other's eyes as the words washed over them and all Calleigh could finally whisper was, "Oh, Horatio my love….how? How did you manage to do this?" Horatio only smiled.

"You are surely a man of many surprises, Horatio Caine," Calleigh said as she kissed her new husband passionately.

Finally breaking their kiss, Horatio responded, "As they say, you ain't seen nothing yet, my beautiful wife."

Alexx, Natalia were watching the couple dance with tears flowing down their cheeks. "Now, isn't that just the sweetest sight you could ever see," said Alexx. "My babies are finally where they belong….with each other."

Even the men of the team looked on with misty eyes, though none of them would want to admit it. Frank finally proclaimed in a loud voice, "Well, it is about damn time those two got together! Geez, I was beginning to wonder what I was gonna have to do to make this happen, but seems they finally got the message."

The song ended and Lee Greenwood congratulated the couple saying, "That song was dedicated to two of Miami's finest, Horatio and Calleigh. May your new life together be one of love." And after those words he stepped off the platform onto the floor to shake Horatio's hand and give Calleigh a kiss on her cheek. The photographer was ready and stepped in to capture him with the couple.

The bandleader then announced the dance floor was open and the fun was just beginning.

Horatio and Calleigh walked back to where the team was sitting and shooed them out on the dance floor. Eric and Samantha were together and Ryan and Natalia. Frank and Walter were stag, but enjoyed watching the others.

After resting a bit, Kenwall stood up from the table and looked at Calleigh and asked, "Lambchop, may I have this dance?"

"Of course Daddy, I would love to." They walked out on the dance floor and danced to a slower song.

"I don't have to ask if you are happy Lambchop, I can see you are."

"Oh Daddy, I am very happy. I love Horatio with all my heart, but the best thing is that I know he loves me the same way."

"I am happy for you, all that matters is that you are happy and he cares for you. The rest can be worked out if you already have a foundation of love."

The song ended and they went back to the table. Horatio and Calleigh danced to a few more songs before they agreed it was time to leave.

Natalia caught the bouquet when Calleigh threw it in the air. Afterward, Horatio began dragging out his enjoyable task for several minutes and elicited numerous cat calls, he finally took off Calleigh's garter and flung it into the crowd of men with Eric the winner. Both Eric and Natalia looked at each other and nervously laughed.

Frank approached the couple as they headed to the door and assured them he would be at Horatio's condo at 10:00 a.m. in the morning to drive them to the Amtrak station.

Kyle and Katlin hugged them both and wished them a safe trip and would see them when they returned home from the honeymoon.

Horatio and Calleigh approached his Acura in the parking garage, thinking they had hid it from the guys but they found out wrong. Horatio let out a loud groan when he saw his car.

"Well, guess we'll have to run through the car wash before we go home."

Calleigh giggled and replied, "Did you really think you could hide the car from the team?"

"Not really, but I thought we might have a chance to escape unscathed."

It was 2:30 a.m. before Horatio could carry Calleigh over the threshold of their condo and to bed. Before they undressed, Horatio pulled Calleigh into his arms and asked her, "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are Mrs. Caine?"

"Only a million times tonight, Lieutenant Caine."

"Let me make it a million and one, you are so beautiful Calleigh Marie Caine." Then he leaned down and captured her in a passionate kiss. Slowly they undressed each other taking care not to damage her dress before lying down together in their bed and making tender love.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arrival**

Horatio and Calleigh awoke to the alarm going off by their bed. Horatio managed to reach over and silence the annoying sound, thinking to himself…._8:30 a.m. already! Oh well, we can catch a rest on the train._

"Sweetheart…..Calleigh," Horatio said as he gently leaned over her and softly kissed her lips.

"Nooo…..Horatio, it can't be time to get up already."

"I'm afraid so, Sweetheart. C'mon…..we have to get up and get ready to go. Frank will be here before we realize it." He gently pushed her up to a sitting position and kissed her again.

"I'll go start the coffee, while you get your shower," Horatio told her as he stood up.

"What….you are not going to join me?" Calleigh asked him with a devilish smile on her lips.

"Don't tempt me beautiful…..we don't have time for that this morning. But you just wait, when we get settled on the train, we will take full advantage of the rhythm of the rails!"

9:45 a.m. and they were ready for Frank. Horatio checked the back door and all the windows making sure everything was locked and that everything in the kitchen was turned off. Thank goodness they had packed before the wedding to save them time this morning.

"Don't forget your coat Sweetheart you will need it when we arrive in New York. The air is nippy this time of year."

"I hope we will have some pleasant days while we are there so you can show me around," Calleigh replied.

"I checked the weather and the forecast showed pleasant temps during the day with sun, but chilly nights so, I think the weather will be perfect for us," Horatio answered.

Frank arrived and helped Horatio load the luggage in his truck. The drive to the Amtrak station took about 40 minutes and they knew that they had plenty of time before the train left Miami at 11:52 a.m.

Horatio and Frank checked the luggage. After completing that task, Frank turned to his friend and asked, "Why in the hell are y'all going on the train? Looks like you would want to get there faster so you could start enjoying yourselves sooner."

"Frank….the train will give us time to enjoy each other sooner, believe me" Horatio said smiling and winking at his friend.

"Oh yeah, um right," Frank stammered as his face began blushing red.

It wasn't long before they announced that boarding was beginning. Horatio and Calleigh had failed to notice Eric, Walter, Ryan and Natalia across the huge expanse of the station. They heard the boarding announcement too and quickly exited the building, carrying their package for their friends and headed for the train. As they approached the conductor of the sleeper car, they all presented their badges and briefly told him their reason for getting on the train. The conductor smiled and motioned for them to board.

A few minutes later, Horatio, Calleigh and Frank approached the conductor and Horatio presented him with their tickets.

Frank spoke up and asked if he could board with his friends for just a few minutes as he said he had never seen a bedroom on a train.

All three boarded and Horatio said, "Here we are room D."

Horatio opened the door and stepped aside to let Calleigh enter and then, "SURPRISE!" they heard as they entered and saw members of the team inside their room.

"Eric," Horatio said, fully taken aback, "Who is manning the lab while you are here?" Calleigh just giggled at her friends while watching her husband's face change to a serious look.

"Relax H, everything is fine. It is slow this morning at the lab and we came down for just a few minutes with the chief's blessing to send y'all off in style. Besides, Samantha volunteered to stay at the lab so she could contact me if anything came up."

Eric turned and took the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket and popped the cork. He poured some in two glasses, mindful that none of the team could indulge since they had to go back to work, but he still offered the couple a toast.

"Here's to the start of a wonderful life for our leader and his bullet girl," Eric said to the cheers of the others standing in the small room.

Horatio and Calleigh smiled at each other and took a sip from their glasses.

"Thanks everybody," Horatio said as he beamed at his team of CSI's. There was no use asking how they found out which room to hide in as there was not much one could keep from a team of sleuths. But one thing was certain in his mind, they would _never_ be able to guess where he and his bride were staying once they reached their destination, even Calleigh would be surprised.

"And thank you for decorating our car last night, so thoughtful of you," Horatio said with a scowl on his face.

"Man Eric," Walter piped up, "I told you it was going to make H mad!"

Horatio chuckled to himself as he carried on with his charade.

"Relax Walter," Eric said and then turned to Horatio. "You should have known H that we couldn't pass up the opportunity to get your car. Besides, Kyle and Katlin helped too."

"Well, I can't very well put them on dumpster duty when I get back, but who's to say I can't let everyone on the team take turns having that honor."

"Cal….please talk to your husband," Natalia threw in the conversation, "The last time I had to pull that duty, I swear the smell stayed in my nose for a week!"

"Sorry guys….I cannot interfere with my husband's decisions on the job" she smiled.

Horatio turned and smiled at his wife.

Calleigh then said, "But hey, y'all really know how to do send-offs! Thank you!"

Then they heard the conductor's call to board and knew that was their cue to leave. All the team wished them a safe and happy journey and Horatio added for emphasis, "Now get back to work everybody! See you in a couple of weeks."

Frank assured Horatio he would only call him if there was an emergency and wished them well as he left the room. It wasn't long before the train began pulling out of the station, starting its journey to New York City.

"Finally, I have my bullet girl to myself," Horatio softly said as he took Calleigh into his arms.

"Wonder when they will make our bed for us," he winked at his bride.

"I don't know," replied Calleigh, "This couch is not too wide!" she smiled.

"Actually Handsome, I'm kinda hungry. Why don't we go find the dining car and grab us some lunch?"

"Sounds like a good idea, and I will ask the room attendant if we can't have our bed put down in the meantime."

The overnight ride was filled with tender love and soft conversation. The rhythm of the rails was as promised, rocking them gently to a steady beat.

The next day they enjoyed the countryside passing by outside their window and the pleasant conversation they had with fellow travelers in the dining car. The train would arrive at 7:30 in the evening into New York City, enabling their final destination to be more of an eye opening experience for Calleigh Horatio silently thought which is exactly what he wanted.

Arriving on time at Penn Station in Manhattan, the porter rolled their luggage to the street above to a waiting Yellow cab parked at the curb. While he helped Calleigh inside the car to get her out of the chilly wind, Horatio approached the driver with their destination.

Soon they were weaving in and out of the heavy evening traffic in mid-Manhattan toward their hotel with Horatio holding Calleigh tight in his arms and enjoying her amazement of what she saw out of the window. Upon arriving at the hotel, Horatio opened the back door of the cab and helped her out of the vehicle.

Suddenly, Calleigh realized where they had stopped and watched dumbfounded as a doorman dressed in top hat and tails with white gloves help the cab driver with the luggage.

"Horatio….we can't possibly be staying here at….The Plaza!"

Horatio beamed at his wife as he took her in his arms and answered, "Yes, Sweetheart, this is our hotel." He knew he had totally surprised her with this, but there was more yet to come besides the hotel.

While still holding her, he thought he had better explain before she could put a damper on the moment. He knew she was thinking there was no way they could afford to stay at a hotel such as this on their salaries.

"Sweetheart, before you say anything more, our hotel is a gift from Chief Burton." (Who is Chief of Police in Miami)

Horatio watched the worried look on her face dissolve into pure pleasure, "Wow, he sure knows how to gift!"

With that he took her inside into the beautiful lobby full of chandeliers, marble and gold. After checking in, they were escorted into the elevator by a bellman and whisked to the 12th floor and to their room. Their luggage had preceded them to their room and their clothes had been removed and hung in the closet.

All Calleigh could manage was another "WOW!" as they walked into a most luxuriously appointed room with a king bed and a fireplace ablaze, flanked by two comfortable chairs and a sofa. As Horatio gave their bellman a sizeable tip, which was expected, he knew in a hotel such as the Plaza. Horatio watched and smiled as Calleigh explored their room. He joined her in the bathroom when she shouted, "Horatio, you have got to see this!"

"Look at the marble everywhere and gold bathroom fixtures!" Calleigh exclaimed with awe.

"This _is _something!" Horatio replied.

"I grew up in this city, but I can assure you this is the first time I have ever set foot in this hotel. But you know it is just perfect for you my Love. We will definitely have to show the Chief our gratitude for his generous present!"

They walked back to the bed and thought they would rest for a bit and check it out. There was no need to wonder if it was comfortable, it was.

It was already 9:15 p.m. and Horatio suggested they order room service so they could eat in front of the fire and go to bed early, to be rested for tomorrow and their beginning of the exploration of the city. He had a full day planned for his bride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing the Sights**

"Good morning Beautiful….sleep good?"

"Oh, I did. I always sleep good snuggled close to my Lieutenant!"

"We are really here, aren't we….The Plaza in New York City!"

Horatio playfully rose up from the bed and looked around and saw a glass on the credenza and turned and grinned at Calleigh and answered, "Well, the glass over there says we are!"

Calleigh poked her husband in his ribs and said playfully, "Aren't we observant this morning, have you ever thought of a career in criminal investigation?"

With that, Horatio took his wife in his arms and quickly rolled on top of her and replied, "I think I'll practice my investigative skills on you," and began to passionately kiss her.

Parting from each other's lips to catch their breath, Calleigh said, "Handsome, why don't we see how good your skills are in the shower, and afterward we can grab a bite and you can start showing me your city."

"I like your agenda, my dear." And with that, Horatio stood and took Calleigh's hand and helped her up and they made their way to the bathroom.

And hour and a half later, Horatio and Calleigh left their hotel and began walking toward the Empire State Building. Horatio thought Calleigh would enjoy the shops along the way and the day was perfect for walking.

They stayed at the Empire State Observatory deck for a couple of hours with Horatio pointing out different buildings and other sights that could be seen from their perspective. There was even an independent photographer offering to take pictures of people on the deck and they posed for one so they could remember their experience.

It was nearing 12:30 in the afternoon and Horatio wanted to move on to take her to a real good deli for lunch he knew of not far from where they were. Finishing lunch, they then made a quick visit to a small grocery store tucked away between the skyscrapers to pick up an afternoon snack and a bottle of wine.

Their groceries in hand Horatio said to Calleigh, "Now, all I need to do is hail a cab to take us to the rest of our afternoon." He told the cabdriver to take them to Loeb's Boathouse on The Lake in Central Park.

Soon Horatio was rowing them out into the lake with Calleigh sitting in a seat facing him. "Oh this is sooooo relaxing Handsome. I have seen this place in pictures for years, but the beauty of it in person far surpasses any picture."

Horatio smiled at his wife and said, "I beg to differ, my love. The "beauty" is in this boat with me." Calleigh's response was a beautiful smile that just warmed his heart and he just couldn't believe that he had been blessed with this beautiful creature.

Returning to their room, Calleigh asked where they were off to next as dusk was settling over the city. Horatio tenderly took her in his arms and softly asked, How about….a nice dinner on top of the world?"

"Sounds divine," Calleigh replied.

"It will be with you by my side," Horatio whispered before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

It wasn't long before they were exiting their cab at Rockefeller Center and made the journey up the multiple elevators to the roof. They had dinner reservations that Horatio had secured two weeks ago.

As they waited to be seated at a table, Calleigh was glad to see some women in short, dressier attire as she was, but there were some women dressed more formal, perhaps they were attending some event later that required the formality she thought.

Looking at Horatio, she drew in a breath at how handsome he looked in his dark suit _and _tie. She only saw him dressed like that when he had to be in court, but for some reason, he appeared more debonair tonight.

Soon, they were shown to a table by large plate glass windows that showcased glittering Manhattan below.

Opening her menu, Calleigh laughed and said, "Look Horatio….they have Miami Tuna!"

"Is that what you are ordering?"

"No, I think I am going to order the New Orleans Shrimp Linguine," Calleigh said, "You know I can't pass anything up that has New Orleans attached to the name."

Horatio chuckled at her reply and gave their waitress Calleigh's choice and he ordered a steak, medium and then a bottle of cabernet to go with their dinner.

"How about we share an appetizer? All that rowing I did today gave me an appetite! The Fried Eggplant with Goat Cheese sound ok Sweetheart?

"Sounds good to me, Handsome," Calleigh answered.

They placed their orders and talked about their afternoon.

Just then, the music that was softly playing in the restaurant changed to Frankie Valli's, _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_ and Horatio thought to himself how he had never really listened to the words…..until now.

"Horatio…..I just love the view from our table, this is perfect." Calleigh was looking out at the lights of Manhattan, but Horatio was looking only at Calleigh.

He replied, "I couldn't agree more."

They enjoyed a very good meal and each other, but it was getting late and they decided to go back to the hotel and experience another night by the fire with a DVD of soft music playing. They even managed a slow dance or two and afterward were content to snuggle together on the couch and watch the hypnotic flames dance.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Surprise**

Horatio and Calleigh slept late on day two of their honeymoon and had a leisurely morning in bed, just enjoying each other. About mid-morning they thought they had better get up and go do more sight-seeing. Calleigh wanted to take the cruise around Manhattan and Horatio thought that would be a good idea, it would enable her to see some of the other boroughs that made up the city.

Arriving at the docks where the cruise ships were waiting to take them on their journey, Horatio noticed with relief that the harbor was smooth with very little chop on the water which would make the ride more pleasurable.

Horatio and Calleigh began the journey standing at the railing on the upper deck of their ship with Horatio engulfing Calleigh in his arms.

"Oh I think I could stay like this all day, your strong arms feel so comfortable and safe," Calleigh softly murmured to her husband.

"Let's sit down on the bench where we will be more comfortable, it is going to be a 3 hour trip and I don't want you to tired because this is our night to go out to a special show," Horatio responded.

"Hmmm, special show, aren't you going to tell me what we are going to see?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I'm not Sweetheart I want you to be surprised, but I guarantee you will like it."

They resumed their hug as Horatio began to point out some sights that were approaching on their journey. First they saw the Brooklyn Bridge, then Yankee Stadium.

"Would you like a bottle of water?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I would, that would hit the spot," Calleigh replied.

"I'll be right back…..don't go anywhere!" Horatio grinned as he said this.

"Wouldn't dream of it handsome," she shot back with her famous radiant smile.

Horatio thought as he saw her smile, _man I can feel my knees getting weak already, hope I can make it to the snack bar._

Soon after Horatio disappeared down the stairs a large, stoic looking man approached Calleigh and sat down beside her. "You in New York for pleasure or business?" he asked.

Calleigh immediately put up her defenses and told him that she was not going to discuss why she was in NYC. Then she stood and attempted to walk away, but the man grabbed her arm and began to get obnoxious. "What's your hurry, babe? Maybe your friend ain't coming back."

Then out of nowhere, the man realized a strong hand suddenly gripped his arm that was holding Calleigh's and the force made him release Calleigh. Angry the man spun around to be face to face with the redheaded man.

"I suggest you move on and mind your manners and quit grabbing women you don't know," Horatio growled.

"You gonna teach me some manners red?" the man snickered at Horatio.

"I'll be glad to," Horatio replied as he pulled the man up closer as his face reflected his deep anger toward the man that dared to touch his wife.

"Horatio, forget him…..he is not worth the trouble," Calleigh pleaded with him.

Horatio was on the verge of punching the guy, when he heard Calleigh's plea. Reluctantly he let the man go with a shove and told him to stay away from them. Just then, a security guard approached and asked if there was a problem and Horatio explained what had happened and he informed the guard that he was a Miami police officer. The guard took the man by the arm, but before he led him away, the guard apologized to both Calleigh and Horatio and informed him that the man would stay under his watch until they docked.

The rest of the cruise went by quietly, enabling the couple to enjoy the rest of their afternoon. On debarkation, the captain approached them and apologized for the incident and handed them their fare back, and told them he hoped they would come back again. Horatio thanked the man and said they would next time they were in the City.

They took a cab to the 59th street Bloomingdales to grab a bite of late lunch at the restaurant, before heading back to their hotel to hopefully enjoy some down time before dressing for their night.

As Calleigh emerged from the bathroom all ready to go out and finally learn what Horatio had in store for her "surprise night", Horatio was nearly knocked over by her beauty. She had put her hair up and had soft strands curled around her face. She had brought a short, soft green formal that had just enough shine to make her stand out, although he thought she didn't need any help in that area.

Finding his voice Horatio said, "Sweetheart, you are gorgeous!"

"Why thank you Handsome, and I think you are the sexiest man I could have ever married! And you don't look too shabby in that tux either!" Horatio had brought a dark chocolate tux with him for this night.

Taking Calleigh in his arms, Horatio softly said, "Umm, Sweetheart I want to apologize for my reaction this afternoon. I just don't want men taking advantage of you. I wouldn't be able to live if something ever happened to you."

"Oh, Horatio my love," Calleigh answered while cupping his face in both of her hands, "I really could have handled that jerk, but I appreciate you coming to my rescue. You are my knight in shining armor and I love you."

"I love you so much Calleigh, you are my whole world, have I ever told you that?"

"You have Handsome, but I love to hear it now and then." Horatio just slowly shook his head in amazement with that comment and gave her a warm hug.

With misty eyes, Horatio broke their embrace and asked, "Ready Sweetheart?"

"Sure am, I am dying to see where you are taking me, you have been so secretive about this night." Horatio chuckled at her comment.

As they exited their hotel, Horatio led his wife to a waiting limousine.

"Well looks like we will go to our surprise in style," Calleigh commented as Horatio held her door while she got in the vehicle, and entered behind her.

As they rode to their destination Calleigh asked, "I don't suppose this was your surprise, was it?"

Horatio laughed and looked at his wife, "Far from it Love."

The limo pulled up to the St. James Theatre and as Calleigh emerged she held Horatio's hand and suddenly she saw the marquee and squealed, "HORATIO, I can't believe it!"

The marquee read now playing, **On a Clear Day, You Can See Forever** starring, Harry Connick, Jr.

Calleigh nearly knocked Horatio down as she turned and grabbed him in a big hug. "I'm glad you liked my choice of Broadway plays Sweetheart!" Horatio said laughing at his wife's enthusiastic response to his surprise.

"Like it? Horatio you could not have given me anything better!"

"Well then I guess after the show when we go backstage to meet Mr. Connick, it won't be as good."

"WHAT, we….we….are meeting him after the show?"

Horatio said, grinning broadly "We don't really have to if you don't want to."

"Let's go in and get seated Sweetheart," Horatio said as he lightly placed his hand on her lower back to guide her into the building, while she sputtered, "I want to meet him, believe me."

"I thought you would."

After the show, and the excitement of meeting Harry Connick, Jr. and having a picture made with him his publicist said the picture would be mailed to them with the star's autograph, Horatio and Calleigh walked to Sardi's and enjoyed appetizers. Mindful of the late hour, neither wanted more than that.

Arriving back at their hotel at 1:45 a.m. Calleigh and Horatio walked in each other's arms into the elevator.

"Handsome, I thoroughly enjoyed tonight with you. You could have not made the night any better."

Horatio frowned slightly, feigning hurt as he looked at his wife and said, "I was going to offer dessert once we got to our room, but with that comment I guess it won't be necessary."

"Don't count on it Handsome," Calleigh said as she turned to face Horatio and hugged him tightly and passionately kissed him letting her hands wander over his body.

"Calleigh…..Sweetheart let's wait to get to our room." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the elevator slowing. They just broke their intense hug when the doors opened revealing an older couple. Horatio could feel his face turn red, but the couple smiled warmly at them and turned their backs to the lovers. When the elevator stopped on their floor, Horatio thought they could not walk fast enough to their room after Calleigh had him thoroughly aroused.

After making passionate, sweet love, Horatio rose up on his elbows as he still lay on top of his wife and said, "Calleigh, did you know you are my dream come true?"

"I am glad I am Handsome because I know you are mine."

They snuggled together and quickly fell into a deep, sweet sleep.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always a Policeman**

Two days of more sightseeing filled Horatio and Calleigh's days and even one night of salsa dancing at a club, occupied their time when not enjoying their room and evening fires to take the chill off of the nights.

But, it was finally the day before they were to leave New York City and return to Miami and their new life together. Horatio had been putting off taking Calleigh to Brooklyn where he grew up and worked because of bad memories associated with his hometown. Thankfully the building that housed his childhood home had been torn down years ago, and he was grateful for that because if any old building needed to be demolished it was that one. At least he did not have to see the place where he and his brother Raymond were tortured as they grew up, and where their mother died at the hands of his father.

He did, however, need to visit the cemetery where his mother was buried because he had only been back once to visit her grave since moving to Miami. He also would like Calleigh to see his mother's peaceful resting place, and he looked forward to introducing his wife to his fellow officers still working the old precinct, although the officers still there today were rookies when he left New York.

Horatio had showered and finished dressing when Calleigh came out of the bathroom, ready to go down and grab a quick breakfast before heading to the subway station and whistled at her husband and said, "My, my Lieutenant Caine, you look handsome no matter if you have on a tux or jeans!"

Horatio smiled and told her he could say the same about her. He was adjusting his shoulder holster when Calleigh saw what he was doing and said, "Horatio, you brought your service Sig Sauer with us on the honeymoon? Why?"

"I did Sweetheart along with my badge. Remember, I have enemies here in New York just as I do in Miami and I am not taking any chances with you along with me. Besides, you have never ridden on a New York City subway. Protection is not a bad idea!"

They finished breakfast and began walking to Columbus Circle to catch what is called the "A train" that would carry them to Brooklyn. Once on the subway train, Calleigh observed the people in the car riding with them and leaned into Horatio sitting beside her and quietly said, "I now see what you meant when you said protection would not be a bad idea." Horatio chuckled at her observation.

Arriving in Brooklyn, Horatio and Calleigh walked hand in hand to the 84th precinct headquarters on Gold Street. Horatio momentarily stopped at the front of the building and Calleigh sensed he was pausing for memories that must have returned to him from the time he worked here.

"Here we go," Horatio said to Calleigh as he held the door open for her. Upon entering, a senior officer behind the desk looked up and saw the redheaded man approaching and shouted, "Well, glory be, if it isn't Horatio Caine!" The younger officers standing nearby recognized the name, but had never served with the man.

"Wilson," Horatio responded back to the man. The two men shook hands and briefly hugged each other. Calleigh looked on with a wide smile on her face.

"What brings you back to your old haunt, Horatio?"

"Well for starters I would like to introduce you to my wife, Calleigh."

"Wow, you sure know how to pick'em Caine! It is nice to meet you Calleigh," Wilson said as he gave her a small hug. "How long have you been putting up with this old copper?"

Laughing Calleigh replied, "About 10 years on the job, and for just a few days in married life."

"On your honeymoon and you took time to visit us, old friend," Wilson commented as he shot a puzzled look at Horatio. "If she was my wife, I wouldn't give this place a second thought."

"You know how it is Wilson, she wanted to see my past, and this place is where I began my career."

"How is everything going for you today?" Horatio asked his old friend.

"I don't mind telling you, I am just counting the days until I can walk out of this place with my gold watch and pension. Drugs and the scum that move in with them are wreaking havoc, especially in this neighborhood. It is like just putting bubble gum in a hole of a dike. You thought it was bad when you worked here my friend, but just multiply that times 100 and you will get some idea."

"We can identify. Miami is turning into a hotbed of drug activity, with drug cartels vying to control the city for their activities," Horatio replied.

"Well enough of work," Wilson said as he motioned them to follow him back to his office. "Bet you have a ton of stories you could tell me about my old friend here Calleigh."

"Um, Wilson we won't go there, ok?" Horatio said as he looked over at Calleigh with pleading eyes not to divulge much to the inquiring man.

"Oh, I don't know," Calleigh said with a wide grin and began to tell a story about Horatio and the team. Horatio let out a big sigh and shook his head looking down at his lap. "Be kind Sweetheart," Horatio whispered softly.

After a couple of hours visiting, Wilson offered to buy them lunch so, they left for a little café on Flatbush Ave that Horatio remembered as being exceptionally good. Good conversation and good food was enjoyed by all, and Calleigh got to hear a few good stories about Horatio and the guys he worked with on patrol, and later in the detective division.

"As much as we have enjoyed the visit, we better get going, there are a couple of stops we need to make while in Brooklyn, then make our way back to Manhattan," Horatio gladly informed them, thankful to get away from all the tales getting told between his old friend and his wife. They bid ado's and gratitude for a most enjoyable lunch and Horatio and Calleigh walked out of the café to catch a bus to the cemetery.

Upon reaching his mother's grave, Calleigh could sense the profound sadness sweeping over Horatio. She didn't speak, but wrapped her arm around his waist to offer comfort. They stood for several minutes and Calleigh quietly said, "I wish I could have known her."

Horatio turned to his wife with misty eyes and answered, "She would have loved you, just like I do Sweetheart." Horatio began talking sweetly of his mother and Calleigh enjoyed hearing his stories.

Walking back to the street from the gravesite, Horatio worked at changing his demeanor to a lighter version, with Calleigh's help.

"Where to now Handsome?" Calleigh asked.

"Um, I know of a very good jewelry shop near here. Why don't we stop in and buy you a beautiful piece of jewelry, if you would like?"

"I would like and you are spoiling me Lieutenant Caine," Calleigh answered as she gave him one of her radiant smiles.

"That's my intention, Sweetheart. I want to spoil you for the rest of your life." He said as he leaned over and lightly kissed her.

Walking to the jewelry store, they went through his old neighborhood where he grew up. Calleigh enjoyed hearing his stories as they strolled.

"Here we are Sweetheart," Horatio said as they stopped in front of a nice looking jewelry store.

As the couple entered the store, they noticed three men looking around at the displays, along with some customers finishing their purchases.

Horatio and Calleigh's attention was distracted by the beautiful displays of diamonds and other expensive stones in settings around through the numerous cases. But as Calleigh looked more thoroughly at the jewelry, Horatio began to pick up on the nervousness displayed by the three men and the slight glances they were sharing with each other as they roamed separately through the store.

Horatio leaned over to Calleigh and calmly whispered, "Sweetheart, I want you to step outside the store and call 911."

Calleigh quickly turned to look in Horatio's eyes and quietly asked, "What is it Horatio?"

"I have picked up on some nervousness from the three male customers and it may be my imagination, but I think they are planning to rob this store."

"Horatio, I am not going to leave you to face three of them by yourself!"

"Sweetheart, we need backup, now go please."

"Don't make me a widow Horatio….." and she kissed his cheek before turning and walking to the door.

Calleigh stepped out on the sidewalk and hurriedly dialed 911, praying that the police would arrive before anything happened.

Inside the store Horatio observed the men's eyes following Calleigh out and thought it would not be long before they would start what they had planned. Two customers finished paying for their merchandise and Horatio subtly reached inside his coat, placing his hand on the grip of his gun.

Suddenly two of the men pulled automatic weapons out and pointed them at the man behind the counter, screaming for the man to step back away from the cases. At the same time, Horatio had noticed their actions of reaching for their weapons and pulled his at the same time.

Pointing his gun at the men, Horatio sternly said, "Miami-Dade Police, I would suggest you put your weapons down gentlemen."

Two of the men spun and fired in Horatio's direction with Horatio returning fire and dropping two of the men to the floor. With the adrenaline flowing through Horatio's body, he barely felt a hot burning pain in his left shoulder. The third man put his weapon on the floor and kicked it away as Horatio instructed.

Calleigh heard the gunfire erupt at the moment two NYPD cruisers pulled to the curb and the officers jumped out. She quickly ran to them and told them her husband was inside the store. The officers entered the store with guns drawn and noticed the redheaded man with a gun aimed at the robbers, one standing with hands in the air, and two writhing on the floor.

Horatio screamed at the officers that he was Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Police Dept. so they would concentrate more on the other three men.

Calleigh had entered the store behind the officers and was tremendously relieved to see Horatio standing with his gun aimed at the robbers. She stood still until the NYPD officers had the three men subdued. Then Horatio turned and looked at her and she was alarmed at his pale face. He took a couple of steps toward her and called, "Calleigh, are you ok?" Then before Calleigh could reach him, he collapsed on the floor.

"Horatio…." Calleigh screamed as she ran to him. Kneeling down beside his prone body on the floor, Calleigh was frantic to find his injury. She pulled his coat back, revealing the dark red stain beginning to spread from his left shoulder. "Oh Handsome she moaned."

Quickly Calleigh looked up at an officer approaching and asked him to call paramedics that an officer was down. He assured her he had just called and they were on their way. Calleigh took the handkerchief the officer handed her and folded it to use as a pad over the wound while she applied light pressure to stem the blood flow.

"Sweetheart….Horatio….hang on, help is on the way. Just please don't leave me." Calleigh softly cooed to her husband as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

In what seemed like hours to Calleigh, but actually it was within minutes that paramedics entered the store and began treating Horatio. The two men gently picked Horatio up and placed him on a gurney and rolled him out to the ambulance, with Calleigh following closely behind. One of the officers directed the paramedics to take him to Brooklyn Hospital Center.

The ride to the hospital was agonizing for Calleigh. Watching as the paramedic regulated the oxygen and the IV in Horatio's arm as they weaved through the traffic to the hospital. What concerned her most was the blood loss Horatio suffered before help arrived. She knew a shoulder wound was one the most painful of all, but it would help that it looked to be a through-and-through.

They arrived at the emergency room and Horatio was whisked into a waiting trauma room, away from her. She was instructed by a nurse to stay in the waiting area and someone would keep her updated on her husband's condition.

Calleigh had never felt more alone, but within minutes, Wilson appeared and she had never been more relieved to see a familiar face.

"Calleigh, I just heard what happened. I am so sorry this happened to both of you, especially on your honeymoon."

"Thanks Wilson," Calleigh managed to softly say as tears began to flow once again. Wilson tenderly took Calleigh into his arms and told her that he would stay with her, knowing she should not be alone right now.

Calleigh and Wilson had been sitting there waiting for close to an hour when suddenly Calleigh's cell phone began singing. "I need to answer this call, it is a member of Horatio's team."

"Hello….oh Frank…"

"Cal, what in the hell is going on up there. It is on CNN how Horatio broke up a robbery at a jewelry store in Brooklyn. They said in the report he was injured….how bad, Cal?"

"It's not too bad, I don't think Frank. We were shopping in the store when Horatio sensed something was up with some men hanging around inside. He sent me out of the store to call 911 and then gunfire erupted. When I went back in the store behind the NYPD officers, Horatio was standing, after having shot two of the men and had the third surrendered. He….he….turned and called to me and then, collapsed after taking a bullet in his left shoulder, but thankfully it was a through-and-through."

"Oh, Cal…..I am so sorry this happened to y'all. Is he going to be ok? Do you need me to come up there to be with you?"

"Thanks, Frank. I think once they get some meds in him, and he regains consciousness, he should recover. Horatio's former colleague has come to sit with me at the hospital," Calleigh looked at Wilson and was very glad he had come.

Calleigh looked up to see a doctor in scrubs headed towards them. "Frank, I'll call you back, I think this is Horatio's doctor coming to talk to me."

"Sure Cal….call me back, and let me know what he says, ok."

"I will, and Frank, thank you for calling. It is so good to hear an old friend's voice right now."

"You bet," Frank said and then hung up.

"Mrs. Caine?" the doctor asked as he approached Calleigh.

"Yes, doctor. How is my husband? Will he be alright?"

"He is one strong and stubborn man, your husband. He sustained a through-and-through in his left shoulder as I am sure you are aware, and we repaired the damage. He woke up fairly quickly after surgery and is now in recovery wanting to know where you are."

Wilson let out a deep breath and said, "Thank God," upon hearing the news. He squeezed Calleigh's hand and told her to go to Horatio, and he would go check on the particulars of the incident and be back later.

"Right this way Mrs. Caine." The doctor said as he began to lead her through the double doors into the surgical recovery area.

As they walked toward Horatio's room the doctor said, "I would hope you can get your husband to settle down. He is quite agitated that I told him he must stay overnight for observation. I understand that you are to leave tomorrow to go home to Miami. Is there a doctor I can forward my instructions to concerning Lt. Caine?"

"Yes, Dr. Alexx Woods at Miami-Dade General."

"Here he is Mrs. Caine. I will get this faxed to Dr. Woods and if there are no complications overnight, I think it will be safe for him to travel tomorrow, if you can get him to rest on the trip back to Miami."

"I fully intend to do that doctor, and thank you."

Calleigh opened the door to find Horatio propped up in his bed, with only bandages on the left side of his chest.

Opening his eyes at the sound of the door opening, he broke out in a large grin and said, "There's my Sweetheart. Come here Beautiful."

Calleigh could not hold her tears back as she ran to the bed and buried her face in his right shoulder.

Placing his right arm around on her back and gently rubbing up and down, Horatio just said, "Shhhh, Sweetheart. I'm ok…..I'm ok." As he softly murmured into his wife's golden hair as he kissed her head.

Once Calleigh's sobs subsided she carefully pushed herself off of Horatio's chest and admonished him saying, "You are most certainly NOT alright Horatio Caine!"

"You scared me to death! When those gunshots rang out….."

"I know….I'm sorry our honeymoon had to end like this, believe me."

"But Calleigh, I'm ok really I am, now that you are here with me. If I can just convince the doctor I can leave, we can go back to our hotel tonight."

"You will NOT be going anywhere. YOU are going to follow doctor's orders and stay right here tonight, and I am staying right here with you to make sure you do!"

Horatio thought he had better abandon the idea of leaving with Calleigh taking the doctor's side of things. "In that case…it is definitely not the Plaza, but I'll stay anywhere as long as you are with me." Horatio smiled at Calleigh and then added, "You know you are so beautiful when you are mad Sweetheart."

"I have a feeling you are going to be thinking that a lot during our marriage Handsome, if you don't behave and take care of yourself!"

Horatio hung his head, but quickly looked up into Calleigh's misty green eyes and responded, "I will try for you Sweetheart, I promise."

Horatio was released from the hospital the next morning and he and Calleigh were taken by Wilson back to their hotel in Manhattan.

Wilson was amazed at where they were staying, and even more mystified upon learning it was a wedding present from the chief of police in Miami.

After Calleigh packed their bags while Horatio restlessly stayed off his feet, Wilson waited as they checked out and took them to Penn Station to catch their train leaving a little after 3 p.m. for their trip back to Miami. With Horatio unable to carry his overnight bag onto the train, considering his left arm was in a sling, something he hoped he could abandon when they got home Wilson carried it, and also helped him up the stairs.

"Wilson, I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for us, from staying with Calleigh at the hospital to getting me on the train. If you are ever in Miami, please know you will have a place to stay with us."

"No need thank me my friend. I know you would do the same for me."

Calleigh wished him well before leaving and reiterated what Horatio said that he must come to Miami for a visit.

Horatio complied with her wishes and rested in the bed for most of the trip home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Their Arrival Home**

Horatio withstood the trip pretty well, with the help of some pain killers the doctor gave him. Arriving in Miami in early evening of the next night, Horatio and Calleigh were glad to be home.

Frank came on board to help Horatio off the train and assist Calleigh with their luggage.

Frank just shook his head at Horatio when he arrived at their compartment. "Man, I need to talk to you about helping NYPD on your honeymoon! That is a little much….even for you!"

Horatio chuckled in response and agreed with his friend. "Didn't have much choice my friend, but I don't plan to do it again.

As they exited the train, Eric quickly stepped up and took the bags from Calleigh at the top of the steps.

Kyle and Katlin were also there to greet Horatio and Calleigh.

"Dad" Horatio heard Kyle say as he felt his son's arms wrap gingerly around him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired son, other than that, not too worse for wear."

Horatio's team had finished their day at the lab and all of them were concerned about Horatio and wanted to see for themselves if he was in fact, recovering well from his wound.

Alexx was able to make it to welcome them home too and she approached Horatio and informed him, "I am going to examine that shoulder after we get both of you home, Sugar."

"Knew you would, Alexx," Horatio mumbled.

The team members parted with them at the station, and promised they would check on Horatio tomorrow.

"Eric, call me if you need anything," Horatio called out.

"We will be ok, H. You just concentrate on your recovery, and we will see you in a couple of weeks," Eric responded and shook his head at his boss's offer.

Arriving at the Caine's house, Frank and Kyle helped Horatio and Calleigh with the luggage and

Horatio made his way to their bedroom with Alexx in tow.

Alexx proceeded to examine Horatio to make sure his wound did not worsen due to their train ride as Calleigh, Frank and Kyle looked on.

"Calleigh, baby you need to clean and redress his wound every day and apply this antibiotic ointment on and around the wound, ok? And of course he needs to continue taking the antibiotics he was given in New York as well."

"Got ya, Alexx, I will do that." Calleigh responded to her friend.

"LIMIT your activity Horatio….do you understand?" Alexx said in a firm voice looking directly into Horatio's eyes.

Horatio looked at Alexx and growled, "when can I to return to work?'

"HORATIO CAINE! I can't believe you asked me that," Alexx responded.

"You have Calleigh here with you for two more weeks before her classes start at the Training Institute and you want to know when you can go back to work!"

"Alexx, believe me, it was almost worth getting shot to be able to spend more time with my wife, but you know I don't lay around the house to well," Horatio responded.

"Horatio, you just concentrate on healing, ok man? Everything is fine at the lab. We want you back, but only at 100%," added Frank. "Besides, Alexx is right, you and Calleigh can continue to enjoy time together before hitting the rat race again."

"Alexx, can I at least take this sling off?"

"I wouldn't Horatio….you might pull on that wound if you take it off. You should be ok without it in a few days."

"Ok, anything more I can do for you before I go?" Alexx asked.

"Can't think of anything Alexx, thank you for checking on Horatio….we know how busy your schedule must be at the hospital," Calleigh answered and gave her dear friend a hug.

"Had to…..both of you are my babies and I had to make sure you were ok," Alexx said smiling.

"Thank you Alexx," Horatio said.

"I'll walk out with you Alexx, and leave these two love birds alone," Frank quipped.

Kyle walked over to the bed and lightly hugged his father saying, "I'll check on you and Calleigh tomorrow to see if I can do anything for you, ok?"

"I appreciate that Son. When do you have to report to your new army base in California?"

"In one week." Kyle responded. Horatio looked sadly at his son and thought at least he was not being sent back to the war.

Frank turned toward Calleigh as he reached the bedroom door and said, "By the way Cal, if you and Horatio are hungry, the team stocked your fridge with enough food for a week," he smirked, "Just a little welcome home present."

"That is the sweetest present we could have received….I will have to call the lab tomorrow and thank everybody, and thank you Frank for all you have done," Calleigh said to the big man as she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks my friend," Horatio called out from the bed.

Calleigh also hugged Kyle and Katlin before they walked out of the bedroom. "Take care and thank you."

"I know you will take good care of Dad, call me if you need me, alright?"

"I sure will. Have a good night you two," Calleigh said to the couple as they walked out the front door to their car.

Horatio had gotten to his feet while Calleigh was walking everyone to the door and met her coming back down the hall.

Horatio smiled and said, "Thought they would never leave so I could have you to myself Sweetheart."

"Let's take a walk down the beach, ok?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, Alexx just told you a few minutes ago to limit your activity and I am sure that would include walking on the beach."

"Cal…..come on, it won't hurt me. We won't go far, I promise. I just need to walk by the ocean with my wife."

"Ok….I sure don't want you out there alone," as Calleigh answered giving in to him.

As they walked, Horatio commented how good it felt to be home.

"I know the last couple of days have not been enjoyable, but did you enjoy the rest of our time in New York, Sweetheart?"

"It was like a dream Horatio…..you could not have thrilled me more. Plus, I learned you are a man of many surprises Horatio Caine, more than I ever thought was possible. But I agree I don't want to experience anymore days like the last ones in New York. You know I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you Handsome. I love you so much and I waited for so long to be with you."

Stopping, Horatio pulled Calleigh to his chest and whispered, "I feel the same Sweetheart. I am so relieved that you took the instructor's job at the Training Institute and are away from working out in the field. I couldn't go on living if anything ever happened to you. Now with you teaching criminal investigation classes, all I have to worry about are the young bucks coming along through the Institute and stealing you away from me."

"That will never happen Handsome…..I am yours forever," Calleigh assured before kissing him passionately.

Breaking their long kiss, Horatio smiled at Calleigh and said, "Seems to me I owe you a shopping trip to a jeweler's….we never did get that special piece of jewelry for you Sweetheart."

Calleigh shook her head and said, "I've got my special jewel right here in my hands…."

**The end…..**

**I hope you enjoyed my feeble attempt to bring out the deep love between Horatio and Calleigh. Thank you for reading and for the reviews, they are very encouraging.**


End file.
